Two old friends Meet Again
by QuistisTrepe-SeiferAlmasy
Summary: SEIFTIS! They were best friends back in their orphanage days but they grew apart. and now they have some catching up to do in each other's lives. love and romance blooms as the story progresses! please r&r!
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE:

QUISTIS' NIGHT OUT

A/N: hello people!!! Its been a while since I got to write a seiftis ficcie!!!! Now im being addicted to the cute couple again! Hehe.. please take the time to read and review this fic I wrote ... seiftis forever!!!!

"Okay class! That'd be all for today... You're home works are due next week and I would expect a very nice research paper regarding the history of SeeD. Goodbye!" Quistis said as she bid her class goodbye. It was Friday. Free at last!!! For two days at least. She looked at her classroom. Empty. Great.

'Now I will be able to have some real fun in Balamb City' she said to herself as she headed towards her dorm room to take a bath and change. It was 6pm when she got done.

"Quisty where are you goin?" a cheery voice said. It was Selphie.

"Oh, I'm going to take the night out." Quistis replied as she walked towards the elevator.

"Oh.. take care Quisty!!!" Selphie said as she ran across the hall heading to Irvine's room. Probably to bother him.

Quistis didn't take her car. Instead, she walked the streets of Balamb during the night. Balamb city is beautiful. With all the lights and music. It seemed like there's a party every night.

She went in the restaurant near the harbour. But on her way there, she saw Seifer. Seifer Almasy. The sorceress' Knight. But he was already pardoned. So he was able to live his life in Balamb like a normal man. Quistis chose not to call his attention but kept on walking instead. Her mind was very busy contemplating about Seifer as she absent-mindedly walked and bumped into somebody.

"Hey hey instructor. Walking absent-minded eh?"

"Hi Seifer" she greeted with a smile

"Wanna eat dinner?" he asked him.

"Who are you? What did you do to Seifer? He doesn't act like a gentleman!" she jokingly said. Quistis never felt uneasy joking and laughing with Seifer. They used to be best friends back at their orphanage days.

"Aw come on Quis! I was trying to be polite!" Seifer replied as she led her inside this seafood restaurant.

"So... how are you Seif? Anything new?" she asked him.

Seifer couldn't take his eyes off Quistis all night. She looked so beautiful letting her blonde locks down and wearing a nice black racer back top with a blue boot cut pants that perfectly hugged all her curves and a pair of black, high heeled sandals. She wore a silver necklace with azure pendants in it.

"I'm fine. How are you? Are you still inlove with Rinoa?" Quistis asked.

"Don't be silly. I never was in love with her" He replied.

"I see"

"Do you still have that love thingie with puberty boy?"

"Of course not. I realized that I shouldn't have put all my feelings into Squall. But I should have loved the one that was with me from the start" she replied as she touched the silver necklace which has azure pendants in it.

"So, you're wearing that silver necklace I gave you years ago back at the orphanage" Seifer told her.

"It never left my neck Seif" she replied.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"That's funny. The necklace you gave me never left my neck either" Seifer said as he brought out the necklace with a ring in it as its pendant. The ring had a carving it in that indicated 'seifer and Quistis...'

"Oh my god I remember this. You wanted that plain ring so bad so I bought it for you during the festival and we had it carved" Quistis said, remembering those nice memories they once shared.

"Quis, were you ever mad at me like everybody else was? And probably, still are?" Seifer asked with much seriousness.

"No Seif. I never was mad at you silly! How can I ever be mad at my best friend?" Quistis said as she smiled.

"Best friend? You still treated me like one after I became a bad student and turned my back against you and the gang and tried to kill you?" he asked again

"Of course Seif. You were and you will be" she said

"I thought you were still mad at me up to now. That's why even if I was already pardoned; I never went back to the garden. I had no face to show to you. I was humiliated" he said

"Seif, its fine you know. Even if we were fighting, the necklace you gave me never left my neck. And it helped me not to forget you"

"Me too. This necklace helped me snap back to reality when I was possessed by Ultimecia"

"Well, its all in the past now. Lets just enjoy our present shall we?" Quistis said.

They were joking all night and laughed all night. They were just liked what they used to be. Best friends.

"You should laugh a lot Quis. It takes out all the ages you've gained when you were teaching back then." Seifer said.

"Hehe" she replied.

"Come on Quis. The night is still young. I'll take you to my favourite place" Seifer said.

"Okay. Lets go!"

Seifer and Quistis walked along the sand, meters away from the place they had dinner in. After a couple of minutes, they arrived at this big rock and they sat there.

"This is your favourite place?"

"Yes" he replied.

"What's so special in here anyway?" she asked.

"Ow Quis, this is the rock we used to sleep in everytime we had out night escapades back at the orphanage" Seifer reminded Quistis.

"Oh yeahhhh!! I remember now" she replied.

"This carving!" she exclaimed as she saw the carving they made in the rock when they were still kids.

"This rock is a property of Quistis and Seifer. Best friends forever" Seifer read aloud.

"Hhhhaaaaaa" Quistis yawned as she went down on the sand. Being followed by Seifer and they sat down.

"Are you tired now Quis?" Seifer asked

"Not so" she replied sleepily as she lied down in the sand. Seifer lied down beside her.

"Quis?"

"hmmm?"

"Do you believe that best friends make the best lovers?"

"..."

"Quis?"

Still, no reply. Seifer looked down and saw Quistis sleeping beside him.

'God, why hadn't I noticed such beauty before?' Seifer said to himself. Since his house is near the beach, he carried Quistis into his house and made him sleep in his bed.

'Hm... do I sleep beside her or not?' Seifer thought.

"Quis?" she said as he gave Quistis a little shake

"Hmm??"

"Will it be ok if I slept beside you?"

"uh huh" she replied sleepily.

"OK thanks" Seifer replied.

Seifer turned around and faced Quistis. She looks like a goddess. With the moonlight shining in her face, highlighting her golden locks, Seifer came to notice that this girl's face is almost – if not, perfect.

"Boo!!!!!" Quistis said.

"Were you pretending to be asleep the whole time?"

"uh huh!"

"Why?"

"Nothing. Maybe I just wanted to be carried by those strong, muscular arms" she replied.

"Really now" he replied, rolling his eyes.

"You look so cute when you do that" Quistis said. "Anyway, I have to go" she continued as she stood up.

"No." Seifer said. "These strong, muscular arms won't let you go" he said as he grabbed a hold of Quistis' waist and pulled her in the bed.

A/N: So, how did you like my ficcie so far? Please take time to review it! Lotsa love quististrepe-seiferalmasy


	2. Confessions

CHAPTER TWO:

CONFESSIONS

Quistis and Seifer stayed up all night and talked. It was 3am when they both fell asleep.

After a few hours, Seifer was the one who was up first. He stared at the unique beauty sleeping beside him.

"You know. You are the most damn beautiful thing I have ever set my eyes on, Quistis Trepe. And I know its not me to have a crush on someone who has once become my instructor and enemy but now, I am admitting that I have a crush on you. You are so beautiful, smart, strong, and kind. I like that about you. You should learn to laugh and smile a lot. And you should put on clothes like the ones you're wearing because it looks good on you." Seifer said as he started talking to the sleeping Quistis.

"Couple more of these nights out and I'll fall in love with you already Quis. Please catch me if I fall" he continued.

Quistis turned her back on Seifer as she was pretending to sleep again. And once sure that Seifer can't see her face, she smiled.

Seifer snaked an arm across Quistis' waist and pulled her close to him. He smelled her hair. The fresh scent of raspberry filled his nose. He is crazy to that smell now.

"Seif? Morning!" Quistis greeted as she faked an i-just-woke-up-look and turned around.

"Morning Quis" he replied.

"Were you hugging me the entire night?"

"How should I know?" he replied.

"Ow."

"Please, let it be Quis. I could really use some hug" Seifer said.

Quistis didn't object. Instead, she hugged him.

"What time is it?"

"10am"

Riingggg Riiingggg!!!

"Hello?" Quistis said the moment she got hold of her bag and got her cellphone

"Quistis? This is Headmaster Cid. Where are you"

"I'm at Seifer's"

"Oh.. Could you report to my office now? Its urgent."

"Ok"

"OK thanks. Bye"

"Bye" Quistis said as she hung up the phone.

"I have to go Seif. Cid wants me in his office. It was a lovely night Seif. Thanks" Quistis said as she kissed Seifer in the cheeks.

"I'll bring you to the gate" Seifer said as he ushered Quistis outside the door.

"I'll visit you more often ok? Byebye!"

"Bye!"

Quistis rode a taxi. She could not help but smile widely as she was thinking about what Seifer told her while she was pretending to be asleep.

The taxi arrived at Balamb Garden in no time. And wasting no second, Quistis went to the Headmaster's Office immediately.

She greeted Xu and knocked at the doors.

"Come in" the headmaster's voice said through the intercom.

"Good Morning Headmaster"

"oh!! Good Morning Quistis dear" Cid said. "I'm sorry to interrupt you and Seifer's time together but this is important"

"Go right ahead sir"

"Quistis, I need you to go to the Fisherman's Horizon and check out the situation there. I have been informed that Galbadian soldiers stayed there and is now conspiring to bring havoc once again. Please find out the identities of these soldiers and capture them for they are big threats." Cid explained

"Ok sir. But, am I going there alone?" Quistis asked

"No. You can bring whoever you like. In fact, I suggest you bring Seifer. If there's anyone in Balamb who knows every detail about FH, its him" Cid said with a big smile.

"But, he's not SeeD sir"

"It's alright."

"Okay Sir, I'll inform him right away. Thank You Sir" Quistis said as she saluted and happily went back to her dorm room and packed her stuff.

"Quistyyyy!!!!!!" Selphie greeted her as soon as the elevator doors opened.

"Selph!! Hi!!!" Quistis greeted

"How are youuuu?? Where have you been?"

"Uhm... I was at Seifer's"

"All night??" the brunette asked enthusiastically

"Uhm, Selph, I'd stay and chat but I've got a mission so I have to go pack my stuff. See you when I get back okay? I'll miss you!" Quistis said as she gave her friend a big hug.

"Hey what's with the hug?" Zell said and Quistis saw the rest of the gang walking after him.

"Quisty's gonna be out on a mission" Selphie declared

"Alone?" Rinoa asked

"Nope. I'm with Seifer" Quistis replied

"But, he's not a SeeD" Squall objected

"That's the same thing I told Cid. But he said it's ok anyway. So, I have to go pack my stuff now" Quistis said as she gave all of them hugs. "I won't be out for long. I'll miss you guys!" she said as she walked to her room.

She opened her door and was surprised to see Seifer sitting in her bed, complete with duffel bag and wearing his trademark trench coat.

"How did you get in here?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"Miss Trepe, it's so easy to hack in your door code" Seifer said.

"How did you know about the mission?"

"Cid called me right after he called you so I went in here" He replied

"I'm so thrilled to be going there with you Seif" she said as she took out her duffel bag and packed her things.

"I know, I mean, we always go on our little adventure trips when we were young and now that were all grown up, its not bad that we'll have our own true adventures right?" Seifer said

"Ok all set!" Quistis said as she carried her duffel bag.

"Ok.. lets go Miss Trepe" Seifer said as he carried his and her duffel bag and they both went to the carpark.

"Who's gonna be driving?" Quistis asked

"Me of course" Seifer replied.

"Okay Mr. Almasy..."

And they boarded the car and went to FH for their real adventure.

A/N: finally!! Im finished with the second chapter!!! Yipeee!!! More of their mission in the next chapter! please review...thanx!!! lotsa love quististrepe-seiferalmasy


	3. FH

CHAPTER THREE

FH

The drive to FH was 4hours. Quistis and Seifer never got bored during the 4 hour drive because they never ran out of things to talk about. They also took turns in driving. Seifer drove for 2 hours and Quistis drove the succeeding hours.

As soon as they arrived at FH...

"Come on... Lets go to my favourite place" Seifer said as they parked the car and got their duffel bags from the trunk.

"Where are we going?" Quistis asked as she followed Seifer's lead.

"Here we are" he replied after a few minutes of walking and he knocked on the wooden door.

A woman with silver hair and eye patch opened the door.

"FUJIIINNN!!!" Seifer screamed.

"SEIFER! INSTRUCTOR!" Fujin said as Seifer and her hugged.

"RAIJIN! HERE! QUICK!" Fujin called

"What is it? I'm watchin a football game ya' know" Raijin complained as he went to the door.

"RAIJIN!!!"

"SEIFER!!!! MS.TREPE!!! What brings you two here? Come on in!" Raijin said as he gave Seifer a big bear hug, took Quistis' duffel bag and ushered the two inside their house.

"Sit" Fujin said politely

"Were here on a mission"

"What. About?" Fujin asked

"It has been reported that Galbadian soldiers who fought during Ultimecia's time went here to hide. And now, they are conspiring against the peaceful situation in order to avenge Ultimecia's fall" Quistis explained.

"Oh ya... There have been Galbadian soldiers bullying the people in the town ya' know" Raijin said

"That's why we're here man. To kick some Galbadian ass" Seifer said.

"Where are you gonna stay man?"

"We're going to stay in this particular inn. Balamb Garden reserved rooms for us there." Quistis replied

"Stay. Here" Fujin said

"I'm afraid we can't Fujin. Because, if those Galbadian assclowns find out about us, you're asses are going to be grilled too" Seifer replied.

"Come on man, were perfectly capable of protecting ourself ya' know" Raijin said trying to convince the two blondes.

"Its ok for me. But ask my boss here" Seifer said as he pointed to Quistis.

"Sure" Quistis said.

"Yey!!! Seifer and Instructor's going to stay here!!!!" Raijin said as he celebrated.

"Raijin, I'm not an instructor anymore, so you all can just call me Quistis."

"Ok. Quistis"

"So, what's for dinner? I'm starved" Seifer said

"Seifer. Pig"

"Come on man! Its just 5pm!"

"But we had a four-hour drive!"

"Ya know, why not let Fujin cook for us? She is the best cook there is" Raijin said "Meanwhile, lets just go out to talk" he then continued.

"I'll help with the cooking" Quistis said as she followed Fujin in the Kitchen.

WHILE OUTSIDE

"Seifer man, I cant believe you're with one-time miss Trepe"

"I know. Its such a pleasure"

"Man, your mission is dangerous ya' know"

"Quistis is capable of taking care of herself. If the time comes that she can't anymore, she has me to take care of her"

"SEIFER. RAIJIN. DINNER. READY!" Fujin called.

The four ate dinner like they were long time friends. The Discipline Committee reunited and did some catching-up with their lives.

"Hey, I'll just go outside and have a walk while you three continue talking alright?" Quistis said as she opened the door

"Come back soon Quis" Seifer called after her.

"I will"

Quistis walked and smelled the fresh air from FH.

"Hey babe! Why are you alone?"

"Who are you?" Quistis asked and looked everywhere for the source of the voice while holding her Save The Queen.

"Wanna have some fun with us?" another voice called and from the dark, two Galbadian soldiers emerged.

"I haven't seen you around. Are you new here?"

"None of your business" she replied.

"Aw... Rebellious!" Galbadian Soldier number 1 said as he grabbed a hold of Quistis' hand.

"Let go of me" Quistis said.

"No way" Galbadian number 2 said as he brought out a handkerchief and put it in Quistis' mouth and nose. Quistis, upon inhaling the chemical in the handkerchief, fell unconscious.

"Its 10 pm!!! Where did MY Quistis go?!?!?!" Seifer said as he was starting to panic already.

"Quistis is capable of taking care of herself. If the time comes that she can't take care of herself, she has me to take care of her" Raijin said as he mimicked Seifer.

"That's it! I'm going to look for her!" Seifer said as he stormed out of the door.

"Wow man, nice piece of ass you brought here! Very beautiful!" Galbadian soldier number 3 said as soon as his two companions brought Quistis in their dug out.

"Let's wait till she wakes up and have some fun" Galbadian soldier number 4 said, maliciously.

"I believe she's the one whom Seifer Almasy called 'Instructor'".

"Ya. Instructor.. something.. tree? Treak?"

'Trepe you idiots' Quistis said to herself as she listened to them talk. She pretended to be asleep in order to hear more about their plans.

"Were just waiting for the go signal right?"

"Ya. Were going to fire a missile at Balamb Garden to damage the center of defense of this country and when it's a total wreck, we attack with our forces. Once Balamb is destroyed, we move on to Trabia and then Esthar. I'm pretty sure Trabian and Estharian SeeDs are not as good as Balamb's so we attack Balam Garden's SeeD's first so that they won't be able to send reinforcements once we attack Trabia and Esthar"

'Damn... These ropes are tied up so tight' Quistis thought to herself as she got her little Swiss knife and started slicing those ropes.

'Come on' she said to herself.

"Come on Quistis!! Where are you?!?!" Seifer said as he searched FH gazillion times. And he called up Quistis' cellphone for the nth time.

"Sorry sir, but the subscriber you're calling is out of the coverage area" the operator said.

"Dammnnn!!!!!!!"

"Hey... I have an idea. Since this Instructor Tree is one of Balamb's Finest, why not, we hold her hostage and ask her to leak the details and then boom!!! We win!"

"Good idea. I can't wait till this Instructor Tree wakes up"

"It's TREPE you idiots!" Quistis said and with four cracks of her whip, he sent the four soldiers on their knees.

"What the?!"

"And you think you will succeed against our forces?! You're dead wrong!" Quistis said with much determination as she casted the Sleep spell upon those 4 Galbadian soldiers.

"Steal" she casted as she stole some equipment, and other stuff from those Soldiers.

"Oh Man... Seifer's gonna be really worried"

'Quistis come on!! Where are you??'

Quistis was running as fast as she could to get out of the dug out.

"Hold it right there missy... Where are you going?!"

"Out of my way!!" Quistis called and cracked her whip again.

"You'll not get away that easily" The Galbadian guard said as he put on an arm-breaking grab on Quistis' wrist.

"Ouch!" Quistis cried out in pain. But she was trained to withhold pain. So she fought back.

"GF. Shiva. Take care of this" Quistis said as she brought out her GF to take care of the guard. When Shiva was done, the guard was slumped on the floor, covered in ice.

"Now I can go" Quistis said as she saw light not far away. So, she ran towards that light.

After some minutes, Quistis saw the moonlight. Finally, she was out of the cave dug out and full of information.

She ran in the sand and saw Fujin's and Raijin's house not far away. Quistis, determined to get there soon enough, ran fast and absent-mindedly and she bumped into a certain muscular, tall individual.

"Sorry sir! I didn't see you" she apologized politely

"Quis!!!" turns out that the individual was Seifer and he hugged her tightly

"Where have you been?! I've been looking for you since 10pm! I was so worried. I called your cellphone but you were out of signal" Seifer explained as he didn't let go of Quistis yet.

"I have a lot to tell you." She explained as she freed herself from Seifer's tight hug and held Seifer's hand as they both walked to Fujin's house.

A/N: OKAYYYY!!! Chapter three is finished!!!! Gosh I can't wait till I upload my chapter four. As always, I'll be waiting for those reviews! Lots a love: quististrepe-seiferalmasy


	4. Mission

CHAPTER FOUR

MISSION

"So, apparently, they're planning to launch missiles to destroy Balamb Garden and then, they attack us with their troops once our SeeDs are injured" Quistis explained as soon as they got home. Fujin and Raijin are already asleep so she and Seifer went straight to their room and talked.

"Why Balamb?" Seifer asked

"Because, they said, that Balamb had the finest warriors. Ahem ahem! That includes us Mr. Almasy" Quistis said.

"You really got me worried Quis" he said.

"I'm sorry. I was just walking and then two Galbadian soldiers grabbed me and made me inhale some stinky chemical and then I fell unconscious." She replied.

"Next time, I won't let you walk on your own" Seifer said

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself thanks" Quistis said.

"I know that" Seifer said

"Ok. I won't go out on my own now"

"Yeah you won't. I won't let you because --" Seifer said as his sentence got cut and he was silenced by a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" He asked Quistis.

"Good night Almasy" Quistis replied as she turned her back on Seifer.

FLASHBACK

"Quisty... Were going to Balamb Garden and become a SeeD. I hope our closeness won't change" Little Seify said.

"Of course Seify. Were still going to be best friends" Little Quisty replied.

"When we grow up Quisty, and when I become a knight like what I've always wanted, I'll marry you" Seify said as he hugged little Quisty and kissed her.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Quis..."

"Ya?"

"Still awake?"

"Yes"

"I just want to tell you something"

"Hmmm?" She asked as she turned to face Seifer

"You were my first kiss"

"You too"

"Night"

"Night"

A/N: Finished!!! Sorry if this chapter was short! I promise I'll do more... I kinda ran out of ideas... so, cya next chapter! please review! Thanx! Lots a love: quististrepe-seiferalmasy.


	5. Orphanage Gang: REUNITED

CHAPTER FIVE

ORPHANAGE GANG: REUNITED

"Yes Sir. I understand perfectly. But please inform everybody in Balamb Garden to be ready. And please send the Orphanage Gang in here for reinforcements. Seifer and I can't take on them because they're too many here. We're outnumbered. Okay sir. Bye" Quistis hung up the phone. She was talking to Cid and they were planning on their course of action as regards to the attack on Balamb.

"When are Puberty Boy and the others going to arrive here?" Seifer asked.

"Tomorrow"

"Aw hell yeah!!!! I miss pickin on little puberty boy and that bouncy messenger girl"

"Seifer, you never changed" Quistis said as she gave Seifer a little punch in the abdomen.

The next day, the orphanage gang arrived at the FH.

"Seifyyyy!!!" Selphie yelled the moment she got out of the ragnarok and threw herself to Seifer.

"Hey hey Selphie, I know you got the hots for me but I'm a married man!" Seifer jokingly said.

"Married? Who the hell would marry you?" Zell said as he appeared out of the ragnarok and threw some punches that Seifer dodged.

"Quistis will" he replied.

"Quisty!! We miss you!!" Selphie said as she gave her friend a big hug and Zell and Irvine and Rinoa followed.

Squall was the last one to get out of the ragnarok.

"Hey Commander Puberty! Wassup?" Seifer kidded.

"Whatever"

"Okay, lets grab some dinner"

"Good. Cuz I'm starved" Zell said.

The gang went to a restaurant and ate dinner while planned their course of action against the Galbadian soldiers.

"How many Soldiers are we talking about here Quistis?" Squall asked.

"A whole lot of them. A Battalion maybe" Quistis replied.

"Ok, when are we going to attack?" Rinoa asked.

"Obviously, we need to get them first. Otherwise, our asses are going to be killed" Seifer said.

"I heard that they're just going to wait for the go signal for them to attack." Quistis said.

"If you may guess, when would that Go signal be given?"

"Maybe days from now"

"What?! They Can't bomb Balamb on dear Quisty's birthday!" Selphie said.

"Oh ya!!! This week is the last week of September and 1st week of October already!"

"This is crazy. Cid made Quistis go out on a mission on her birthday!" Irvine said.

"But she's got me with her! It's a present enough!" Seifer said

"Yeah right!" Quistis replied.

The gang was always the same whenever they get together. They laugh, they joke, they plan, and they kick ass.

"Okay, so, we will need to coordinate with Esthar and Trabia. Since my Father is the president, I will be able to connect easily. Selphie, since you're from Trabia, you might have some connections." Squall said taking command.

"Okay. Seifer and I will hack through their files and find a map of their hide out. That way, it'll be easy for us to locate their missiles and manipulate them.

"Yeah right. And what do we do?" Zell asked as he threw some punches in the air.

"Zell, Rinoa, and Irvine, you help us kick some ass the moment we get that map and bring ourselves in their hideout!" Squall replied.

The gang wasted no time. As soon as the sun rose the next morning, they went out to work.

Seifer and Quistis went to the SeeD Intelligence Headquarters and tried to hack files and map to the Galbadian Army's Hide out. Squall called his father in Esthar and warned him about the plot. Selphie contacted people from Trabia as well.

"Hey guys. We got the map" Quistis said as soon as the gang met up for lunch.

"Okay. We have to call Cid" Squall said as he dialled digits on his cellphone.

"Hello. Yes sir we got the map. When do you want us to attack? Okay I understand. Thank you sir" Squall bid goodbye as he hung up the phone.

"Okay gang, Cid wants us to attack as soon as possible" Squall declared

"Ya. We should attack already. Otherwise, they beat us" Irvine said.

"We attack tomorrow" Quistis suggested

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because, tomorrow is the Sorceress' Wars anniversary and they will be busy enough that they won't think about attacking or being attacked" Quistis explained

"Why will they be busy?"

"Of course, Galbadia is going to be busy for the celebration. And these troops won't be given to Go signal to attack while majority of their troops are celebrating in one with the whole Galbadian country for the Sorceress' wars anniversary. They won't have much choice but to wait" Seifer replied.

"Yes Seifer. You got me" Quistis replied.

"Okay. Then now, all we must do is rest and prepare ourselves for the upcoming battle. Meeting adjourned" Squall said.

They ate lunch with their usual habits. They laughed, joked, and told stories.

After having lunch, Seifer went to his favourite place in the Fisherman's Horizon. The Harbour.

'Am I ready to fight?' he asked himself as he contemplated on everything about them attacking the battalion of Galbadian army.

"What are you thinking about Almasy?"

"Geez Quistis... You almost gave me a heart attack"

"You look gorgeous when you're serious Seif" Quistis joked

"So, are you ready to battle tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm always ready to battle" she replied.

"Its your birthday Quis. You can't battle. What if you die in there? It'll be most unfortunate if your birthday becomes your death day right?" Seifer joked as Quistis punched him in the abdomen.

"oohh.. nice abs Seif!" she joked.

"Of course! Years of work out" Seifer said as he proudly flexed his muscles and put his shirt up to reveal a very nice six-pack abs and showed it to Quistis.

"Whoa... I have a weakness for men with nice muscles and great abs" she said.

"Hey listen Quis, if I die in there..."

"Shhh" Quistis put a finger in Seifer's lips to silence him.

"Lets not talk about dying ok?" Quistis said as she rest her head on his shoulder and they just sat there.

RINNNGGGGGG

"hello?"

"Quistis, please go here immediately. Were going to go on our plans for the last time." Squall said as he hung up the phone.

"Seif, Squall wants us in the meeting. Lets go" she said.

It didn't take long for the two to arrive at the meeting.

"Okay. Zell and Amelie (the girl with the pigtail's... Zell's girlfriend) you will be battling the guards in order for the gates to be free. Rinoa and I will be on the computer rooms and mess up their files so that their missiles won't be fired. Irvine and Selphie, you take over the surveillance room and watch for us. Inform us if ever you find guards near us or about to kill us. Quistis and Seifer, you go to the missile chambers and disorient the bombs." Squall said as he drew circles of different colours on the map. Each colour represents each pair that will attack on the different areas of the hide-out.

"I bought some ear pieces so that we'll be able to communicate once were in there" Amelie said as she gave out ear pieces to each and everyone of them.

"Okay everyone. Lets all get some sleep and be prepared for tomorrow" Squall said as everyone said goodnight.

Seifer and Quistis walked their way to their room and slept tight.

"Good night Seifer"

"Good night Quistis" He said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Advanced Happy Birthday" He continued.

A/N: okayyyyy!!! This chapter was kinda long! Geee.. I cant wait to finish writing this thing!!!!! As always, please review! Lots a love: quististrepe-seiferalmasy


End file.
